


First Snow

by popmuzik68



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popmuzik68/pseuds/popmuzik68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean shows Mikasa the first snow of the winter. He's such a dork and will never have her, but he has to try....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot of what it might be like for Jean to show Mikasa the first snow of the winter. It's SO darn hot here in Florida I had to think of something super-cold.

Titan-killing dreams were the best. Mikasa launched herself into a spin, Levi-style, to take down a 15-meter deviant that looked disturbingly like Levi himself. Once she took this one out, Eren would undoubtedly express his complete and utter devotion to her. But Heichou Titan grabbed her in mid-air….and tickled her face with its cold, cold fingers…. 

Mikasa pawed at her face, blinking out of the dream. Her fingers met a warm, slightly rough surface that felt suspiciously like a human face.  
“Shhhhh.” Cold fingers slid down to her mouth. “Don’t wake anyone.”  


She struggled to sit up in her bunk, blankets sliding to the floor. And bit one of the fingers that covered her mouth.  


“Dammnit, Mikasa!” Jean hissed, shaking his hand. He stuck the side of his finger in his mouth, realized that digit had been in her mouth, and flushed red. “I just want to show you something really cool.”  


“It’s not even light outside! What the hell, Jean?”  


“Just meet me out front, okay? Please?”  


“Fine.” He couldn’t quite disguise his relief that she agreed to go with him. Mikasa saw right through that. “This had better be worth it, especially since you woke me up at the ass-crack of dawn.” She stretched a little. “And I was having the best dream…”  


Jean raised a brow. “About me? Ah, shit!” Ear still ringing from the blow he was unable to dodge, Jean backed away from her bunk.  


Curiosity got the better of her. Mikasa yanked her pants on under her night shirt, wrapped her scarf and belted her long Scout jacket over it all. She crept barefoot to the castle’s front entrance as not to wake anyone whilst engaging in the typical hop/curse that went along with cramming her feet in the high boots.  
Jean, similarly bundled up with a warm brown scarf of his own, was waiting in the front hall. He tugged her out the door – where she stopped and stared, her mouth hanging open.  


The full moon was still high above the trees, its clean, white light illuminating the fresh snow that blanketed the lawn. Everything was made of ice and shadows. A few flakes still sifted from the midnight-blue sky to land on their hair and faces.  


“Oh,” Mikasa breathed out a cloud of vapor. “It’s….it’s beautiful.” Behind them, the dark bulk of the castle loomed, silent and still in the pre-dawn.  


“First real snow of the winter. “  


“Yeah.”  


They stood for a moment with nothing but the slight breath of wind stirring the trees around them. The air was cold and clear enough to nip at their cheeks. Soon enough, everything would be churned to a slurry of mud and ice beneath boots and hooves as training resumed. But for now, it was utter perfection.  


“I should go wake Eren and Armin. I can’t wait for them to see.”  


As she turned, Jean laid a hand on her arm. “Would you….I mean, maybe we can enjoy it for a little longer. Just us?”  


He wouldn’t look at her, but his awkward yearning was clear as the moonlight sifting through the bare branches. For a moment, she had a sense of what Eren must feel like with her constant hovering. And wanting. She pulled her scarf over her nose. What would it hurt, anyway? He had purposefully snuck in to her room just to show her such an amazing sight. There were few enough moments of pure beauty in this world as it was.  


“OK. For a little while.”  


It was worth the risk when he hesitantly reached for her gloved hand. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and then back up at him. Her quiet smile nearly killed him. Definitely worth it.  


And when he didn’t quite dodge the punch Jaeger launched after a snow ball somehow found its’ way into his face, well, that was worth it too. 


End file.
